Lucky
by Cobaltwaryear
Summary: Natsumi Raimon realizes she is truly a lucky girl. Natsumi-centric. Implied RococoXNatsumi.


Lucky

Warning: This is a future fic. Implied RococoXNatsumi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma eleven, sadly.

* * *

><p>The definition of luck, if you look it up in a dictionary would be: The chance happening of fortunate or adverse events; fortune. It could also be defined as good fortune or prosperity; success. But one of the word's most famous definition is:one's personal fate or lot. The word luck, in itself was very famous. Almost everyone knows what luck is, it is something most people are introduced to even during their childhood years.<p>

It was also one of those words most commonly used around the world like the word life. In fact, it could also be said that luck also went hand in hand with life, in all stages. Though not everyone believes in it, some believe in destiny while others believe that their fate is for them to make with their own hands. Natsumi Raimon, herself believes that there is no such thing as luck and that her fate is for her to make with her own hard work and with her own efforts.

But as she thinks back on her younger years, she realizes that it might not be so that luck does not exist. When she thinks about the fateful day she first met Endo Mamoru and had planned to disband his soccer club, she wonders if that had actually been her conscious effort or her luck. At the time, she could have easily disbanded the soccer club instead of setting conditions. This also meant that she could have ended the soccer club's dreams before seeing its potential.

Which was why, she was currently wondering about two things, one of them was 'why'. Why? Why did she set conditions? Why did she go to the soccer games? Why did she decide to become a manager? She basically began to question her actions in the past that led to her present. Not that she regretted anything she had done, but it's more of curiosity towards her past actions. At the time, hadn't she been the student body president? Didn't that mean that she should have been watching out for the school then?

But she didn't, instead she decided to become a manager of the club on a whim. She was pretty sure that all she had once thought about her actions were they had only been done for the experience. But as to why exactly she wanted the experience of being a soccer club manager, she had no idea. But now after how many years since then she finally realized why. It was because of the feeling of belonging to a team, to be able to share laughs, good times and bad times with others- that was what she wanted.

Ever since she was young, she had always been someone people relied on and was someone who could be considered independent and responsible. Despite her father's wealth, she tried to make it through her problems on her own. She tried to rely on her father as little as possible, but once she entered middle school she became the student body president. This gave her even more authority in the school, and that made her a solitary figure, a sort of a lone wolf. Which was why, she had been attracted to the close-knit team.

She supposed; she had always been a bit lonely. Her father was always busy, and she hardly saw him, even if he was home. Her mother was divorced with her father, so she didn't see her much. She never really had any friends, what she mostly had were associates and even her classmates were only acquaintances to her. Her butler was the one who was usually there for her. But her loneliness had been put to an end once she joined the soccer club and everything else just seemed to follow after.

But going back to her original track of thought, the answers to her other questions were that she wanted to see what the Raimon soccer club could do and she wanted to see how far they could go with her conditions. As for why she went to see their games, well she guesses it was because they intrigued her. She had never met a bunch of people so dedicated towards a game; it was after all just a game. At least that was what she once thought.

But the more she observed them as they trained, fought and won the more she realized she was wrong. It was not just a game, not to those guys anyways. It was a way of life for them, and pretty soon she got caught up in the game as well. Soccer has undeniably become a huge part of her life, it's come to the point that she herself has become a soccer nut like the person who introduced soccer to her life. But she isn't mad at him, on the contrary she feels grateful towards him for changing her life.

Now, the other thing she had been wondering about was a 'what'. What could have happened had she disbanded the club right away? She probably would have gone on with life, working as her student president, taking lessons on piano and etiquette and once she graduated from middle school she would then move up to high school then attend a university afterward. She would probably become Raimon middle school's next chairman and get married and have children.

That might have been what others would consider ideal, but to her the very thought scared her. It made her think that if it had not been for the Raimon soccer club, she would have never had the present she had now. But she also would have never gained experiences, which she now considers as her most precious memories. She would have never gotten the motivation to leave Japan, in order to find answers for someone else.

Neither would she have gone to Cotarl, to find Endo Daisuke nor would she have become Little Gigant's manager, even for a little while. She sighed as she remembered the past, the events still fresh and vibrant in her memory even after all these years. Sure, if someone asked her she might not be able to remember all the finer details of the past like how many times Endo ripped his gloves in practice, but she remembered the things that mattered most. So many things had happened since then but she hasn't forgotten her past, nor will she ever forget.

If you look up the meaning of lucky in a dictionary, you could get three definitions for the word. The first one being: having or attended by good luck. The second was:occurring by chance; fortuitous. While the third was:believed to bring good luck. The first definition, to Natsumi was the most accurate to describe the roller coaster ride that had been her time as Raimon soccer club, Little Gigants and Inazuma Japan's manager.

That's right; this was what Natsumi thought she was. She thought that she was truly lucky, she is now at the age of twenty one, eight years after she first truly encountered soccer in her life. She had many things to feel lucky about: she was currently a teacher at Raimon middle school and was the adviser of the current Raimon soccer club. She had lots of close friends and a wonderful boyfriend that she would be marrying tomorrow. She smiled as she looked at the engagement ring on her ring finger fondly.

Her life truly took a drastic turn ever since middle school, instead of taking her father's place as soon as she graduated high school, she got to have fun teaching kids. Instead of going through school days mostly by herself, she had friends to count on. Instead of getting married to a young master of a successful business like most had expected her to do, she was getting married to one of the world's best goalkeepers, who was known to be one of the few on par, if not better than Endo Mamoru.

Oh, yes. She was definitely looking forward to being Mrs. Natsumi Urupa.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please review!

I just love RococoXNatsumi! :)


End file.
